


"Erin, you're way too sweet to be full on malicious."

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Series: Holtzbert Pranks [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin has bad prank ideas, Erin's fashion sense, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin needs to get back at Holtzmann for pulling a prank on her and wants to pull one of her own. But are her ideas good enough to fool the genius engineer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Erin, you're way too sweet to be full on malicious."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up piece to my Netflix and chill story and was inspired by ideas from Gothic_Pheonix and Sherwhotreksings. I wrote this at literally 3:30 am (yay insomnia) and I don't think its amazing but I still think its okay. The prank that occurs in this fic is actually something that a friend once pulled on another friend of mine and it was hilarious.
> 
> This fic, again, is very random and I don't know why I write the things I do but I don't care at all so ;D

Erin stood behind the door of Holtzmann’s lab, a wide grin in her face. She was holding a can of Silly String in one hand and had to keep covering her mouth with the other hand to suppress her laughter. This was it. This was the day she would get Jillian back for the entirely embarrassing Netflix and chill thing that happened a few weeks back! She’d planned this prank for days and she couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on her girlfriend’s face when-

 

The door of the lab was suddenly kicked open and Holtzmann entered, face hidden by a huge box of mechanical parts. Erin knew it was now or never, this was her chance. She held out the can, pressed down on the tip, and shut her eyes. She heard Jillian’s surprised “oh shit” and the dropping of the box.

 

A few moments passed and Erin opened her eyes. The engineer stood across from her, smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, overalls covered in the string. “Well, well, well,” she drawled, stepping towards Erin. “This is a truly an ingenious flirting method, my dear doctor. Because now, I feel an urge to take off my dirty clothes and take off yours.” She winked.

 

Erin groaned loudly. How in the world did this backfire? This was an amazing prank! How was she supposed to know that Jillian would embrace it? Well, actually, she should’ve possibly predicted that. But why was she apparently not good at pranking people? This was so unfair.

 

“Uh, Erin? Erin? You okay?” Jillian asked, putting her hand under Erin’s jaw and turning her so they were facing each other.

 

“Yeah...it’s just…”

 

“Babe, what’s wrong? Tell me,” Jillian said, worry creeping into her voice.

 

“...Nothing...just, let’s take a rain check on that...we have sex up here too often anyways. Tonight, how 'bout? In our actual bed,” Erin said, blushing a little.

 

Jillian continued to look directly into Erin's eyes, her face now full of concern. "I'm fine. I promise you, Jillian. I wouldn't lie to you. So...rain check?" Erin asked, quietly.

 

Jillian grinned and kissed the tip of Erin’s nose. “Anything for you, boo.” She saluted to Erin and then skipped off to start her daily tinkering. Erin left Holtzy’s lab, knowing she’d have to come up with something else. Something truly amazing. She would prank her girlfriend, even if it took every bit of brainpower she had.

 

***

 

It was quiet in the firehouse. Abby and Holtzmann were at a flea market a few miles away, Kevin was spending a day with Mike Hat, and Patty was out on a coffee run. Erin sat on the floor of the main level, pouring over dozens of papers, some covered in her writing, some were printouts from various websites. She was holding a red Sharpie and writing down a list of something in her small notebook. The front door opened and Patty came in, holding two coffees. She stopped when she saw Erin.

 

“Uh, Erin, I usually don’t ask about your work, but what in the hell are you doin’?” she asked, setting the coffees down and crouching down to look at all the papers.

 

“Well, I really wanted to-”

 

“Hold up! These are all prank ideas,” Patty said slowly, eyes quickly scanning the floor. “Baby, what are you planning?”

 

“Okay. Well, remember the whole Netflix and chill issue a few weeks back?” Erin asked, cheeks reddening a little. She still felt a little bit foolish for saying it to basically everyone before she knew what it meant.

 

Patty laughed loudly. “Girl, that is somethin’ I will probably never forget!” she exclaimed, sitting next to Erin and squeezing her arm. Her eyebrows then skyrocketed towards her forehead. “Wait, that Silly String flirting thing that Holtzy was tellin’ me about... _that_ was your prank? Oh, baby, no. Just, no.”

 

Erin looked at her, a little confused. “So, I shouldn’t prank her?”

 

“No, you can. That part’s all fine and good, Erin, but this is Holtzy we’re talking about. She wouldn’t fall for any old prank. It has to be really, really good,” Patty said. “And Silly String doesn’t even qualify as a prank, dude.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know that,” Erin said. Patty rolled her eyes. “So I’ve looked up lists of great pranks and I’m trying to pick the best one,” Erin continued, handing Patty her notebook, which contained Erin’s ‘Top 20 Pranks’ List.

 

“...Fake sneeze...plastic wrap...not letting Holtz into a pillow fort?” Patty read, voice incredulous. “These absolutely suck. They’re terrible! Haven’t you ever pranked someone, Erin?”

 

Erin shook her head and blushed. “I never really had anyone to prank. I didn’t really have friends to prank except Abby, but I just never tried. And in college and during my old job, I was too focused on work to bother having much fun,” Erin confessed, shrugging her shoulders. “So, yes. This is basically my first prank.”

 

Patty’s face lit up with excitement. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

 

Erin smiled at her. “Any ideas?”

 

“Like I said, it’s Holtzy, so she’ll notice everything, subtle or obvious. So we just need to make it something that she has no control over,” Patty said, tugging on her necklace in thought.

 

The two women sat in thoughtful silence for a while. Patty’s phone suddenly buzzed and the pair glanced down at it to see a notification from a clothing store. Erin jumped up.

 

“That’s it: clothing! It should have to do with her clothing!”

 

Patty stood up too, nodding slowly at Erin. “What if you...hide all her clothes? I mean, she has a very distinct style and if you hid all of her various outfits, she’d have to wear yours.” Patty laughed at the idea of Holtz in one of Erin’s tiny bow-ties.

 

Erin laughed as well and clapped her hands. “She’d look so funny in my clothes! And she wouldn’t have a choice over what to wear and I could make it not suspicious. I love it! Thank you so much, Patty!” The two sat down again and began to formulate their master plan.

 

***

 

Erin’s alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning, way earlier than she usually woke up. She sleepily glanced down next to her and saw that Jillian was still deeply sleeping, her head resting on Erin’s pillow. Erin giggled to herself. She couldn’t wait to see how embarrassed Jillian would be in her clothes. Erin carefully got out of their bed and silently started opening the drawers of their dresser. She took all of Holtzmann’s clothes; pants, shirts, jackets, sweaters, socks, pajamas, even her shoes. Erin shoved everything into a trash bag, then closed the drawers. She walked into the kitchen and hid the bag inside the oven. Jillian wouldn’t find it there. Jillian hated cooking and was awful at it so she would never dream of touching the oven.

 

It was now about 7:00 and Erin went back into their bedroom to change. After she put on her brown dress and a pair of heels, she grabbed all of her casual clothes and went to put them in the oven as well. Jillian wasn’t going to get away with a casual look. Erin then took a piece of paper to leave Jillian a note.

 

_Good morning! I had to head out to the fire station early to do some work. I’m taking a taxi so you can take the car. We can eat at the fire station together. Also, I took some of our clothes to be professionally cleaned! Yay! See you soon._

_Kisses, Erin_

 

Erin left the note on the dresser and then left their apartment, laughing to herself. She couldn’t wait to see Jillian’s outfit.

 

***

 

“Hey Erin? Um, where the hell are my clothes?” Holtzmann asked Erin over the phone.

 

Erin stifled a laugh. “Dry cleaning. Remember?”

 

“Yeahhhhh. I got your note but uh...babe, you didn’t leave me _any_ clothes!” Holtz exclaimed, voice slightly shrill.

 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I totally didn't think of that. You can borrow some of mine,” Erin said brightly. She could practically hear Jillian running her hand through her hair in frustration.

 

“Yeah. Fuck. Okay. Uh, see you at HQ soon,” Jillian said, sighing.

 

“Wait! Abby’s text? You didn’t get it?” Erin asked. Jillian said no.

 

“The Ghostbusters have a publicity appearance on this talk show? Today. So we’re all meeting there. I’ll send you the address,” Erin said, smirking a little. She wasn’t lying, there really was a talk show appearance. That’s why she’d chosen this day to pull the prank. Because Jillian would have to look awkward and be in Erin’s outfits both in front of a live audience and the entire nation. Totally funny.

 

“Erin, I cannot wear your outfits on that show. Please, don’t make me,” Holtz said, voice practically pleading. Erin felt a little bad and she really had- no. Perseverance! Follow through with the prank! She cleared her throat.

 

“Sorry, babe. See you soon.” She grabbed a can of Pringles from the kitchen to bring to Jillian when she next saw her. Even though she may be mortifying her, she wouldn’t let her go hungry.

 

***

 

Holtzmann sat on the floor of her bedroom, staring at Erin’s clothes, which she had heaped in a pile next to her. How? How in the hell was she going to not look like a fucking idiot in front of everyone in these clothes? These were so not her style. They’re adorable on Erin, but no one else could even remotely pull stuff like this off. “I’m not Erin!” she yelled aloud, resting her forehead on her knees. Holtz didn’t care too much about fashion. She clashed patterns, colors, and freaking wore pajama shirts and men’s shoes, but she still had her own look.

 

And now she had to go on live TV? This sucked. And obviously, Erin was just trying to be helpful by getting her clothes cleaned, but ugh.

 

She rummaged through the pile for a few minutes, until she came up with a tan blazer and skirt combination, something she recognized as Erin’s outfit from the day in the subway. She then found a button down top with cats on it. She could work with cats. Wow, everything was so Erin. Holtz glanced at her watch and realized she’d be late. She grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw and ran to get changed.

 

This was definitely not her day.

 

***

 

“Erin, where’s Holtz? If we’re late on this show, they’ll kill us, and I’ll kill her,” Abby said, pacing nervously and jabbing a finer at Erin. Patty, Erin, and Abby all stood outside the studio building, waiting.

 

“Oh, she just took a while getting dressed this morning,” Erin said, exchanging a look with Patty, who chuckled.

 

What?” Abby asked, curiously.

 

Right as Erin was about to explain the entire situation, the women saw the Holtzmann-Gilbert vehicle/Ecto-3 park across the street. Erin bit her lip a little nervously. “Oh lord, I am ready for this!” Patty exclaimed.

 

Erin and Abby both gaped open mouthed at the sight in front of them. “Holy shit,” Abby said, in almost a whisper.

 

There stood Doctor Jillian Holtzmann, pulling uncomfortably at her collar. Erin’s pencil skirt fit her awkwardly and fell farther down her legs than it was meant to. The blazer’s sleeves were too long and wouldn’t stay rolled up, so her fingers were mostly hidden by the fabric. The cat shirt fit fine, but it clashed horribly with the bright yellow heels that she had paired the outfit with. The shoes also horribly clashed with Holtzmann’s blonde hair, which was down and brushed, tumbling halfway down her back. She looked like a different person. Holtz slowly walked towards her friends, succeeding to roll her ankle a few times in the heels.

 

“Wow. Jillian, you look so-” Erin began.

 

“I look so you,” Jillian finished for her. “I look like a blonde clone of Erin. Jesus Christ,” she muttered under her breath.

 

Patty and Abby said nothing, but stared straight ahead to avoid laughing uncontrollably. Erin handed Holtz her Pringles and she angrily grabbed them. “Let’s get this bullshit over with,” she said, wobbly walking into the building.

 

“Wow, baby! You actually pulled it off! My little pranking protégé! And she suspects nothin'!” Patty shouted as soon as Holtz was inside. “High five!”

 

Erin shook her head. “I feel bad. She’s clearly miserable. I should’ve gone with the pillow fort idea.”

 

“Haha no, Erin! This prank, since Patty just confirmed that is what this is, is awesome!” Abby exclaimed, grinning. “And when you do tell her, she'll probably find it funny. Now come on, we’re gonna be late!”

 

***

 

The talk show was incredibly weird. Abby and Patty had definitely enjoyed themselves and the audience had adored them. But Holtzmann was quiet the whole time, speaking only when asked a question. She sat up awkwardly straight on the end of the sofa and attempted to hide various parts of her outfit the whole time. Erin was not much better. She was nervous about the whole thing, to begin with, and she spent the whole time feeling bad about how Jillian was acting, so she’d been quiet and somewhat boring. On top of that, the host had even dared to ask about Holtzy’s outfit and the ‘Holtzmann-Gilbert sex life’ and had made everyone exceedingly uncomfortable.

 

The four women were back outside now, enjoying the cool breeze and free beverages they had been given. Holtz was currently leaning against the Ecto-1 and kicking at loose gravel in the street, a sour expression on her face.

 

“Erin, I think you got back at her well enough. Tell her the truth now,” Abby said, nudging Erin towards the car.

 

Erin looked at Patty, who nodded. “Abby’s right. You two are even now. Don’t drag it out any more.”

 

Erin sighed and walked over to the car and Jillian greeted her with a sad little salute. “Hey,” she said, not taking her eyes off the gravel.

 

“Hey, well, um...so I didn’t take our clothes to get cleaned? They’re actually in our oven...in a trash bag?” Erin said, voice higher than usual.

 

“Whaaat?” Jillian asked, eyebrows narrowing and eyes piercing into Erin’s.

 

“I was…pranking you, I guess. Revenge for the whole Netflix and chill thing and I planned it so you’d have to wear my clothes on the talk show and everyone would see you and-”

 

Erin felt a blast of cold hit her face and put her hands to her face, realizing she was covered in water. Jillian was holding her now-empty water cup and had one hand clapped over her mouth, eyebrows raised in horror. “Oh my god, Erin, I swear, I didn’t really mean to do that, it was more just a reaction than it was a rational thought process and I’m so sorry about that!” Jillian quickly said, bracing herself for Erin’s reaction.

 

But to her surprise, Erin started laughing.  She reached up and wiped the water out of her eyes and wiped off her mouth. “It was a pretty perfect reaction, rational or not. I would’ve done the same thing,” she said, placing a hand on Jillian’s.

 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Jillian asked, shocked.

 

“Haha no, it’s water! I’ll survive! I totally get it!” Erin answered lightly, fussing with her wet hair. “What about you? I pulled a malicious prank on you! You aren’t mad?”

 

“Well, first off, this wasn’t malicious. Kinda mean, but not full on malicious. Erin, you’re too sweet to be full on malicious. And I’m a little pissed at you right now and I feel and look like an idiot, but I’m impressed, honestly. It was a good prank. I never suspected a thing this morning, I literally thought you just forgot to leave me an outfit. And the oven? Smart as hell. Anndddd, the talk show? Perfect. And compared to your original Silly String prank, this was like, a fucking work of art!” Jillian exclaimed, chuckling and putting her arm around Erin’s shoulder.

 

Erin’s face changed to one of surprise at the mention of the Silly String prank. She thought Jillian hadn't picked up on it being a prank. “Oh, yeah, come on Gilbert! I knew that wasn’t just a flirting attempt! I just didn’t want to make you feel bad about trying a totally sucky prank by not reacting at all and I didn’t want to have to pretend it was good. What can I say? My suave and smoothness can definitely help in an awkward situation,” Jillian said winking. She laughed and Erin joined in the laughter as well.

 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you look adorable in that cat shirt, which you may keep,” Erin said, leaning back into Jillian’s arm. “And your hair looks amazing, and I think you look beautiful always, no matter what you're wearing.” Jillian blushed a little at that. “Well, Doctor Holtzmann, how about we head back to our apartment? And we can both change into new clothes? And we can order Italian in for lunch? And...we can snuggle up in our bed and watch Zootopia?” Erin proposed, kissing her cheek.

 

“That sounds dazzlingly wonderful. And, as an added bonus, how about we call it even? We’ve both succeeded in humiliating each other and I think we should call it a truce and team up to prank other people like...say, I dunno...Abby?” Jillian said, smiling at Erin.

 

Erin smiled back. “I like the way you think, Jillian.  Sounds like a perfect plan. So, what are we waiting for? Let’s head home!” she said as she took Jillian’s hand in hers and the two of them walked back to their car.

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my weirdness I hope you liked it and I love you very much! It warms my emo little heart so much to know that you guys like what I write. I literally want to cry because I feel so lucky that you guys read my stuff.
> 
> I have no idea why Erin would have bright yellow heels, and I don't know why I wrote a cat shirt into this but whatevs. Also, I just think Erin would really like Zootopia and I don't know why. 
> 
> Still typing up my six chapter thing, will try to have it up soon.
> 
> You are all wonderful human beings (and trash, because every Holtzbert shipper is)
> 
> I will gladly take prompts and ideas for new works.
> 
> Love you guys. Thank you.


End file.
